


Falling In Love

by thepurpleninja5



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love/Hate, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepurpleninja5/pseuds/thepurpleninja5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leslie is just trying to get through her senior year of school, but Ben Wyatt has other plans. When fate throws them together, there is no denying it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am so excited for everyone to read this! I am really proud of this one. I love Parks and Recreation so much! Ben and Leslie are such an inspiration and I hope you enjoy!

Ben Wyatt.  
Just the sound of his name made her blood boil. It was her senior year of high school and she intended on making the best of it. Ben Wyatt or not. It was the way he just stood there. He always had a smirk on his face and looked like he knew every damn thing in the world. Ann had tried to talk her down a few times, saying "he wasn't that bad", but she never bought it. Not even for a second. So when he strolled up to her after 4th period, she was ready. 

"Hey, you coming to Chris's party tonight?"

"I don't know. Whatever. It has nothing to do with you.... Why are you even asking?"

"Sorry... Just curious, I guess."

Of course he made himself out to be the victim, she knew there was something behind all this, but she couldn't figure it out. He walked away slowly. Well, he may have been a dick. But he did have a nice butt. 

\-------------------------

That night, she walked in with Ann. The party was great! The music was loud and everyone was pretty drunk. Even Leslie had a few drinks, enough to make her pretty tipsy. So, when every start yelling spin the bottle, she gladly joined in. 

Everyone sat in a circle, they would take turns and the person would spin the bottle, and whoever it landed on had to spend 7 minutes in the back room with the spinner. Two by two, couples went off, until it was finally her turn. With a big breath she spun and closed her eyes, there was a big gasp and she slowly opened them. It was him. Of course it was him. Of course the universe would do that. He smirked that ridiculous smirk, stood, and offered her his hand. 

"But...." Leslie started to protest. But everyone started yapping and someone shoved her right into Ben's chest. They slowly walked to the room in silence. When they finally closed the door behind them, Leslie decided to give Ben a piece of her mind. 

"Wait... Before you say anything, I know you hate me. And I'm not expecting anything. I actually respect you, so, here is your out. It's okay, honestly."

This took her by surprise. She stared at him, trying to figure out what that meant. At first, she was touched, and actually felt like he was being a nice guy. But then she realized this could also be his way to have something on her, to use, that she was a prude who wouldn't even kiss him. This could all be a scheme and this "nice guy" thing is just an act. 

"No. We are going to do this. Sorry to ruin your other ideas!"

"What?" But before Ben could get another word out, she was kissing him. Her lips were tightly pressed against his and her eyes shut tight. If she could just keep them closed maybe she wouldn't even notice.... But then his hand moved. It found her hip and he smoothly pulled her in closer and cupped her face with his other hand. What was happening? He had to find this weird, didn't he? It was then his lips started to move, slowly at first, but enough to make her soften and go a little weak in the knees. She had kissed other guys before. Her ex-boyfriend, Mark, had been a rough, hard kisser. This was different.... It was tender and sweet and made her feel like she was floating. She almost forgot all together who she was even kissing. He broke the kiss.

"Did I do something wrong....?" She said, lost in the moment and slightly confused. 

"No! I just... I didn't think you would want me to continue... do you?" All she could do was nod, but it was enough. He grabbed her again and swept her right up against him. This time the kiss was more urgent on his part, like something had woken within him. Not thinking about anything but what she felt, she began to tug at his shirt. His eyes got wide with surprise, but he did what she wanted. She ran her hands down in chest. It was strong, and well-defined, it made her breath catch. He leaned back in to kiss her again, and the door swung open. It was Tom.

"TIME IS.... Woah. Holy shit! WYATT AND KNOPE!" Ben quickly got his shirt back on before everyone else crowded around the wide open door. 

"It was nothing guys, back off". Leslie pushed past all of them back into the party. She didn't speak to Ben the rest of the night. But she caught him staring at her on multiple occasions. Ann decided to stay over at Donna's that night, and as the party died down and she decided it was time to leave, but as she was walking she noticed Ben slowly following behind her. When she got outside, she turned around quickly. 

"What do you want?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry. I just..."

"Okay. I really want to pretend this never happened, but obviously you need to stay something, so get in my car. We can talk, and then you can go. Ben simply nodded and got in. Leslie drove a few blocks down, parked, and turned to him. Before she even got a word out, his lips were back on hers. It was like they never left. The feelings retuned and she let out a small whimper, that was all he needed to hear. He pulled her into the backseat and and laid himself on top of her. His smell, which was surprising good, overwhelmed her. She stopped abruptly. 

"Hold on. What the hell are we doing? I hate you."

"I know.", he smirked, "but I also know you felt that back there". 

"I felt nothing, I feel nothing for you. But yes, this does feel good." That was the understatement the of the year. He was amazing at kissing. She didn't want him to stop, but obviously couldn't say that. "Okay, what about an arrangement?" He looked puzzled. 

"What kind of arrangement?"

"We do this, every once in a while and don't tell anyone". 

"That's your idea of an arrangement?" He chuckled. 

"Well, it's all you've got." She said suddenly. 

He stopped laughing and his face got very hard, "Okay, deal". And with that, they were kissing again. She didn't quite understand it, but it felt amazing. And if no one knew, what was the harm?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their relationship continues growing more and more complicated.

It had become a pretty common occurrence. Ben would sneak into her room through her window after her mom and fallen asleep. And school would progress more or less the same way it had always been. The next day at school, Ben walked up to her locker. 

"Hey, beautiful." He said it was a big grin that made her heart stop, which was weird... She snapped out of it pretty quick. 

"Hey, do you need something?"

"Not really, I just wanted to talk to you... and tell you that last night was amazing". 

That made her feel all warm inside. It was then Ann turned the corner, Leslie quickly shoed Ben away, but not quick enough for Ann to catch him wink at her with a half smile. 

"Hey, what was that about?" Ann said, sounding suspicious. 

"Nothing at all, he just had a question about the English homework, he's always worried about school, you know?"

"We have English together and Ben is definitely not in our class..."

"Did I say English? I meant Econ." Leslie didn't even believe herself as she spoke. Ben would never need her help with any kind of work. 

"You and Ben, is that..." Leslie cut her off quick.

"NO! Ew, never. Besides.... I'm seeing someone."

"No way! Who?"

"His name is Jeremy, you don't know him". She blurted out. Who was Jeremy? Ugh, it doesn't matter. She waited for Ann to respond. 

"Alright! You'll have to tell me more about this Jeremy later! I've gotta go! I'll see you later!" Leslie exhaled big. That was a close one. 

\----------------

That night, Ben snuck in at his usual time. He had his hands on her before she could blink. 

"God, I missed you. I wanted to kiss you so bad at school today". 

"Yeah, well, you almost caused an issue with Ann, I told her I was seeing some guy named Jeremy...."

Ben smiled, "Do I need to be jealous? I"m sure I could take him on", he said with a wink. All of a sudden his face furrowed a bit, "I mean, I guess we're not even together, so not technically exclusive". He looked upset. It was strange.  
"Hey! There is no one to even beat up because technically you're Jeremy. Plus, I don't have interest in being with someone else too. I like you. I mean, not you as a person, you as a.... I like what we have and and I don't...." He silenced her as he slowly started to kiss her neck. She completely lose her train of thought. 

"I get it... You hate me, but you like this..." She nodded. "Okay, then let me do this."

With that, he pulled her into the center of the bed and begin kissing her slowly, then faster. His hands worked in sync, touching her making her feel very warm all over. She moaned into his kiss. They hadn't gone any further so far. But she wanted more. His hands were magic.... With every touch her breath caught in her throat. 

"Ben..." She whispered. "Could you?" This made him stop dead in his tracks, his eyes looked deep into hers. 

"Are you sure? You don't need to feel like you need to do anything for me."

"No... I want it." Ben's eyes began to shift from delicacy to lust. He pulled his shirt off and hers came right after. His skin was so warm against hers and sent a line of her electricity through her body. His hands made their way up to her breasts. He moved with with such care, but with purpose. She started having trouble controlling the sound and moves that came from within her.

Ben's hand shot up to her mouth. "We don't want to wake your mom." He gave her a kiss, but she watched as his mouth moved from her mouth to her neck right down to her breasts. He started to kiss them and lick them all over. She squirmed, which made him smile to himself. He nipped and sucked with the perfect amount of pressure to make her let out a small yelp.

"Keep still." He said as his hands traced down her body, moving dangerously south. She watched him work. His eyes grew dark with pure wanting. This made her shiver. His hands slid swiftly onto her waist and pulled down first the pants, then the underwear. She was exposed. She started to feel a bit self-conscious. Not only was she naked and someone had full access to her, but it was Ben... She never imagined her first real time doing all this kind of stuff would be with someone she despised. He felt her waver and looked up and her. He cupped her face, as if reading her mind, "You can trust me. I'm not going to hurt you." She nodded, feeling much better. He slowly slid one finger into her. She felt a wave of pure pleasure wash over her. He kept going. Slowly at first, his fingers twitching inside her, moving just the right way. He started going faster and faster making her lose herself in it. Finally the white flash hit her like truck. He slid his fingers out while he waited and watched her recuperate. 

"Wow." She breathed. 

"I know." He said. He moved back next to her and snaked his arms around her. 

"I guess I should get home." 

"Well, hey, it's late. Maybe you should just stay the night?"

"Really? I mean... That would be okay with you?" 

"Yeah. I want you to stay." She said with a small smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben's POV

He had always known. 

From the first time he saw her, he knew. Unfortunately, the first time she saw him, she hated him. He was a lot more hurt then he let on. He didn't even know her that well, but she had this idea of him and that was the way it was. He dated Cindy because he figured that was what he was supposed to do, what people expected. But it never felt right and he had never felt more relived when he finally ended things with her. That night at Tom's party was a complete stroke of luck. But now they were together... sort of. His smug asshole act would only get him so far. He knew he had to get her to fall for him... now that he's actually had a taste of being with her, he couldn't let it go. 

He was hanging out with Chris after school that day and he got a question he'd been waiting for. 

"Ben Wyatt, you have got to tell me what is going on with you and Leslie Knope?"

"It's kind of complicated". 

"Well... do you like her?"

This was a loaded question. Of course he did, but telling Chris could lead to more people finding out and it getting back to Leslie. But this was his best friend. 

"Honestly? Yeah... I think I do. But she's really skittish about me, so, please don't say anything" 

"Of course, buddy". 

\------------------

He snuck into her room that Friday night. 

They were on her bed and he was kissing her. God, she made the best noises. They would make out for a while and he would touch her. Stripping her down and making her squirm was the best thing in the world. He didn't even care about himself, all he wanted was to pleasure her. 

She would squeak as his finger entered her and beg him to touch her more. He loved it. He kissed her bare chest and dragged his tongue in little circles across her stomach. Her breathy moans were always encouragement enough to keep going. 

She was just coming down from her organism when she snuggled close to him and put her head on his chest. He froze, not wanting her to move. He tentatively draped his arm over her and pulled her in more. 

"Hey" she said quietly, her voice muffled in his chest. 

"Hi there" he whispered with his lips pressed against her hair. 

"You can stay tonight, right?"

"Of course" he silently smiled "Anything for you". He felt her heart rate pick up and his stomach began to flutter. She started to playful drag her fingers across his bare chest, it sent a shiver down his spine. She shifted a little to be able to plant little kisses on his neck down to his stomach. Her mouth was so warm. He felt like he was in heaven. After a while she settled down and he was so sure she had fallen asleep. He just stared at her and he couldn't take his eyes off her. 

"You are so beautiful... I know you're sleeping. And I'll be here when you wake up, and every day after that you'll let me. Goodnight, baby"

It was probably in his mind, but he swore he felt her smile against his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A school trip.

The more time they began spending together, the more comfortable she became. People even started to suspect something was going on between them. And she surprisingly didn't mind. He met her after most classes and they talked all the way to her next class. Not to mention, he was amazing at all the sex stuff. She knew he must have had actual sex before, but he was fantastic, and she had no idea how he knew exactly what to do without her having to say a word. 

It was that Wednesday they had an idiotic field trip to a science museum. It made her feel like a 5th grader. She sat with Ann on the bus, but every time she glanced back at Ben sitting with Chris, he half smiled and winked at her. When they got there, everyone went off on their own. She was alone looking at the "History of the Molecule" when she was yanked away. Ben pulled her into a one room family bathroom and pushed her back up against the door. He locked it without ever taking his eyes off hers and started kissing her. 

"What are you doing!?" She said between kisses, trying to protest. 

"I couldn't want any longer. I need you right now". 

"Ben! This is a school field trip! What are you thinking?"

"Come on, loosen up. Besides, doesn't that make it much hotter?" He said as he took off his jacket and laid it on the floor. When Leslie didn't respond, in one swift movement and she was on her back on the floor against his jacket and his entire body was covering hers. She let it all go, his scent overwhelmed her, the feeling of his body took her over. She rolled him around the other way so now she was on top of him. She grabbed his pants and began fumbling with the button and zipper. 

"Oh, um, are you good?" He said, a bit shocked by the sudden force. 

"Never better" she said, finally have freed his penis from the underwear. She lowered her mouth onto his tip and began licking it slowly. His moans came abruptly. She was surprised by how undone he seemed already. She started moving quicker and taking in more of him at once. She wanted to be good at this... she wanted to impress him. She looked up from time to time to see his eyes roll back in his head and his hands practically shaking from pleasure. 

"I'm close" he inaudibly muttered. She wrapped her hand around his dick, it was slick with her saliva. She moved quick but accurate and used her free lips to kiss him and keep him quiet. Suddenly, with a big ripple though his body, he came. She ducked down and caught it all in her mouth. While he lay there, out of breath, she licked and cleaned him up, then re-did his pants and sat him back up. 

"You ready to go?"

"Hold on." He took her face in his hands. "You're amazing..." He said in a complete daze. 

"I know!" She said with a smile. 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. 

"Is anyone in there?" Said what sounded to be an elderly women. 

"Be right out!" Leslie said. She gave Ben a quick kiss and pulled him up. "Time to get back, I guess".


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes out.

Things with Ben were going great. It had been four months now. Not only was the physical stuff great, but Leslie found she actually enjoyed talking to Ben and spending time with him. She had come clean with Ann about the whole thing, but there was another problem. Ann was the only one who knew her secret, and she was scared that if Ben found out, it would ruin everything. She hadn't even thought about it being a problem for her until Ann brought it up, saying it was important for her to feel safe. She didn't know what to do. 

Ben bounced up after 3rd period. 

"Hey! We on for tonight? I was thinking we could watch a movie." He said, giving her a quick kiss. 

"Hi, yeah. I guess."

"I guess? What's wrong?" He said, taking her hand lightly. She pulled it away, quickly. 

"Nothing. Everything is fine. I've gotta go". 

\---------------

She almost didn't expect him to show up. But there he was, cautiously coming through the window. She was sitting on her bed, refusing to look up. He sat next to her without a word. 

"Is everything okay?" He asked quietly after a few moments of silence.

"I don't know how to explain it. I'm sorry." She pulled away. 

"Okay, well, I guess now as good a time as any to tell you this. I've been thinking a lot about us. I know it doesn't make sense for us to be together. But the truth is.... I'm in love with you, Leslie. I see that now and I want to be with you for real. I can't hide how much I like you anymore. I want to yell it in front of the whole school, the whole world... I love you."

Leslie hadn't even realizes she started to cry until she saw the look of panic on his face. She jumped up and ran into the bathroom. That was not the reaction he had hoped for. He put his back against the bathroom door and slid down it. "Leslie.... I'm sorry if you don't feel the same, but please don't cry...."

"It's not that... I love you, too."

"Really?" He questioned, beaming. "Wait, but, if that's true, why are you in the bathroom?"

"Because I have a secret, and when I tell you, you're not going to love me anymore."

"Leslie, I don't think there is anything you could tell me to make me feel that way. Now come out here and talk to me." It took a few moments, but sure enough the door unlocked and slowly opened. He moved to the bed and she followed. He sat down and as he opened his arms, she fell into him. "What is it?"

"You weren't my first... boyfriend..." She couldn't look at him. He knew this was going to be bad. 

He smiled anyway, "Yes, I'm aware."

"I dated Mark for a couple of months." 

"I think I actually knew that. I don't really like that guy..." Leslie started to turn away even more. "No, no, please tell me." 

"I'm not virgin."

Ben looked at her, a bit surprised. "I mean, that's okay. Neither am I. But, why would you lie to me?"

"I didn't lie, all that stuff we did, I've never done that."

"I don't understand." 

"One night, Mark got really drunk. My mom was out of town and he came over. I tried to stop him, call for help, but no one was there."

Ben stopped cold. It was like he was frozen, but it only lasted a couple seconds. "What are you trying to tell me right now? Are you saying what I think you are saying?"

Leslie didn't even have to answer. Ben was up, he was re-dressing, fumbling with his buttons. 

"Where are you going?!" 

"I am going to go hurt him. I don't know how yet. But I will." He said, still pacing around the room trying to get a grip on his emotions. 

"Ben, please stop! I don't want that. It was over a year ago. It happened so fast and he was gone the next second. Please, if you really love me, you'll stop". Ben stopped in his tracks and looked at her. His hands fell to his side and he sank to the floor. Leslie got up and went to him. 

"It's okay. I'm okay. I was scared to tell you because I thought you wouldn't want me if you knew". 

Ben looked up at her with something in his eyes, something she had never seen before. "That could never happen." He said. He grabbed her and held on tight, as if someone was trying to take her away, he then kissed her so gently it almost wasn't there. They got back up on the bed. 

"Now you know why I've been so scared about all... This. But I'm ready. I trust you and I want to do with this you. That is, if you still want me."

His eyes grew warmer and he pulled her close. He laid her on the bed and slowly began kissing her all over. Down her neck, in circles around her chest, each little kiss leaving a warm spot in its place. Suddenly all the fear and self-conciseness melted away and turned to lust. She grabbed him, wanting more. 

"Wait." he said with a smile, "I have to go get something. Wait right here, and I'll be back in an hour".

"Ben! Don't go... what are you even doing? It's late."

"It's a surprise, just wait here. Don't move."

With that, he was gone. And all she could do was wait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time.

He was back in the hour just like he promised. He climbed back through the window carrying a ton of things in his arms. Once he got in, he put everything on floor and rushed back towards her. 

"I missed you" he said, wrapping her up in his arms. 

"Okay. What is this surprise you left to get?

"You can see for yourself". 

Leslie jumped down and opened the bags to find a take-out order of waffles with extra whipped cream, a couple rented movies, and some other snacks. She smiled. 

"I can't fix what happened to you. But I meant what I said, I love you and I'm not going anywhere. We don't have to do anything you don't want. As long as you stay with me... I'll be happy". 

"You are wonderful. I actually bought something yesterday I wanted to show you..." She opened her drawer and pulled a box of condoms out. 

Ben's eyes widened. "Leslie, you don't need to do that. After everything you just told me... I couldn't..." He looked a little be frightened, it was a lot of pressure. He just found out his girlfriend was raped and hasn't been touched since. But he was anxious to hear what she was going to say. 

"I know. But... No one else has ever touched me like that... You make me feel safe and I want to be as close to you as possible."

His eyes softened and she pulled him back onto the bed and into her arms. 

"I trust you. I know you won't hurt me". He still looked uncertain and she understood why. "Ben, I know this is a lot to take in. But you have always been special, even if originally it was because I didn't like you." She said it's a goofy smile. He chuckled and she continued, "I'm scared, but I need you. I need to show you that you mean so much to me". 

"You're amazing...." He touched her face and brought his lips to hers. He had a new confidence. She loved him... And he loved her. This guy might have hurt her, but not anymore. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her ever again. She reached out and pulled off his shirt. It all happened slowly, but it felt like a passing dream. 

He laid her gently on the bed, he could feel her trembling, he didn't know if she was cold or scared but he pull the blankets over her and wrapped his arms around her. 

"Ben... I want this, but I'm scared". His heart burned as he looked down at this beautiful little firecracker someone had hurt. 

"I'm right here. I've got you, I promise". 

She nodded. He kissed her gentle, careful like he was tending to an injured bird. He's hands moved slowly, tracing her whole body. His hand came to rest on her hips and her breath hitched. He teased and touched and kissed until she was gasping his name out in desperation. 

"Are you ready?" his hands starting to shake a little. 

"Yes" she said "I'm ready". 

He pulled a condom out and slipped it on. He positioned himself on her and teased her entrance with his tip. Her hand shot out to grab his onto his free hand. She squeezed it and he looked deep into her eyes. 

"I love you". He peppered little kisses on her face as he slowly slide in. She gasped and her eyes began to water. He kissed the tears away and waited. After a little while she looked up at him him and the corner of her month twitched. That was his clue. 

They moved with a nice rhyme. After a while she was the first to come, he followed very shortly after her. It only took one or two more little thrusts. He was about to pull out and clean up when he grabbed him and held him there. 

"Please don't move" 

"Okay, I'm not moving, I'm right here". 

They kissed for what seemed like hours, gentle and sweet. Eventually she motioned that he could move. She whimpered as he slipped out. He jogged to the bathroom and was back within two minutes. He crawled into bed and pulled her into his chest. He whispered sweet reassures in her ear until she fell asleep. 

He stayed all night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the parents.

She was nervous.  
That was an understatement. She was terrified. She had made 8 different batches of multi-color frosted cookies and made Ann coach her nonstop on interesting conversation topics. She was meeting Ben's family. He was such a huge part of her life now she knew a good impression really important. Ben had mentioned his family was a little... out there, but she wasn't exactly sure what to expect. 

Ben showed up at 7:00 to pick her up. Ann had been over earlier, helping her find a sensible, cute outfit. 

"Hey there" he said with a little smile when she opened the door. He was holding a nice bouquet of flowers that he offered to her. 

"You're not supposed to bring me flowers! I am supposed to bring your family stuff tonight!"

"Well, I had to bring these because you should always get flowers" he reaches out and pulls her in for a quick kiss. "You nervous?"

"Nah, I'm cool. Cool as a cucumber" she was actively starting to sweat. 

He chuckled "Stop worrying. You're perfect". 

In the car he decided to give her a little exposition. He talked about his parent's divorce and his dad's new girlfriend, how his mom was a little temperamental, and his brother's lack of a filter". She was feeling better when they pulled into his driveway. All of it was very new to her. They never spend too much time at his house maybe for all those reasons. 

A women opened the door and welcomed them in. "Leslie! You must be Leslie! It is so nice to finally meet you. We've heard so much! I'm Julia." She seemed nice enough, she continued in to see a younger man standing in front of her. Henry. 

"Hiya, Knope! Haven't seen you since I graduated. Wow, never imagined you and Benny..." 

"Please don't call me that, Henry."

"Aw, loosen up Ben. I'm trying to make your girlfriend here feel at home. Wow, Knope, you really grew up, I mean you look..."

"That's enough." Ben gently guided her further into the house. It was cute how protective he was. He learned in and whispered "Okay, my dad is next. Just remember, don't stress out". She smiled up at him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. 

Then she saw an older man standing with a young women. She couldn't have been more than 25. 

"Hello. I am Steven, this is my girlfriend Ulani."

"Hello, sir, I'm Leslie. It's really great to meet you. And you too Ulani". 

Just then Ben's mom reappeared, "It's okay Leslie, no need to lie."

"Mom..." Ben cautioned. 

"Sorry, Ben". 

The rest of the night went pretty well. She liked talking to Julia, and talking to Steven and Ulani was certainly interesting. The breath of fresh air was actually Henry. They overlapped in high school and she had always admired him. 

When the night finally came to an end, everyone said their goodbyes and Ben lead her out the door into the car. The whole ride back to her house he was stroking her hand with his free one. 

"That wasn't too terrible, was it? He said with a cringe. 

"No! Not at all. They're wonderful. You're wonderful. I hope they liked my cookies."

Ben laughed and shook his head. He kissed the hand he had claimed and Leslie sudden felt the butterflies start fluttering. 

"Hey... are you staying?"

"You're gonna be there, aren't you? Where else would I be?" He had that sexy, cocky smile on his lips and she wanted to stop the car and kiss his adorable face right there. 

Her mom was out that night. They went up to her room and talked about the night for a while. Laughed about Henry's inappropriate comments, his dad's demeanor, and his mom's little stabs. Until finally she wouldn't wait another second. 

"Ben, I love you. And tonight was great. But right now, I need you to fuck me really bad". 

His face registered with complete shock that melted right into lust the second he realized she wasn't kidding. A growl escaped his lips and his hands were all over her. She didn't think she would ever get tired of feeling his warmth against her. He pulled them into the center of the bed and kissed and touched for what seemed like hours. She didn't mind, it was actually pretty damn close to heaven she imagined. But eventually she pulled him down and whispered "Ben... fuck me". He moaned her name and both of them quickly finished undressing whatever was still on. She grabbed a condom from her drawer and rolled it on him herself. He shook from the feeling of her hands. He laid her down and entered her like it was second nature, easy, gentle, perfect. He started slow, kissing her deeply as they rocked, but soon picked up the pace, swallowing each other's moans. They came together, screaming their names and collapsed on each other. After a little while, he picked up his head and feathered kisses all over her face. He got up a little bit after that and cleaned up. 

"I want you here every night... I can barely sleep without you now" She said as he crawled back into bed. 

"Well, if you're very good to me I'm sure that can be arranged" The smile was back. "Come here" he said sudden a little more serious. He pulled her impossibly close. Like he was desperate to hold her. 

"I love you". 

"I know".


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lies and decisions.

Leslie was at her locker when she heard whispering and turned around. It was Cindy Eckert and her little group of friends. She heard her name, Ben's, some other choice words. It was his ex. What did she expect?

They had been together all year. It was coming to an end much faster than she wanted. People were already committing. Leslie was pretty sure she was going to go to Indiana, but she didn't know what Ben had in mind. Probably some Ivy League. The thought of being away from him made her sick. She was brought back to reality as Cindy approached her. 

"Hi, Leslie. At first we all assumed it was a joke, but you and Ben have been together for a while now. It's too bad he wants me."

"What?"

"I'm sure he hasn't mentioned this, but I ended it between us and you are just a distraction. He won't be with you for much longer". 

Leslie knew better than to listen, or at least to show emotion in front of this girl.  
"Thanks for the heads up" she said as she walked away. 

\---------------

She tried not to let it bother her. But it kept eating away. She came home from school that day to her acceptance to Indiana, which was good. Ben was away on a college visit that week. She missed him. 

She cried that night. Thinking about Ben and Cindy at some snooty college laughing together. When he called that night, she declined it. She didn't know what else to do. She fell asleep alone . 

\--------------

He showed up at her house Saturday morning. He had flowers and waffles and a blinding smile on his face. She opened the door timidly and he came in. 

"I am smiling so wide because I am happy and ignoring the fact my girlfriend ignored my calls for the last two days" He said as he kissed her and then put the stuff down. 

"Hey" She said with a forced smile. It didn't fool him. 

"Leslie, what's going on?" 

"Nothing, really. How was your trip?" 

"It was nice, I guess. I missed you. I actually have something important to tell you..."  
He trailed off as he studied her. "It can wait" he said grabbing her hand and leading her upstairs. He pulled her onto the bed and into his arms. Okay, she really missed him. "Okay. Now tell me what's wrong". 

"Ben... it's nothing". 

"It's obviously something! You've been dodging my calls and texts."

"Fine. Cindy spoke to me while you were away". 

"Oh. And?"

"And she told me she broke up with you and that you probably still wanted her. And she's probably right. She's popular and gorgeous and it makes more sense than me. And I am going to Indiana and you're going to some super smart place with smart people and I am nothing". 

Ben blinked incredulously. 

"See? It's nothing." She started to get up but he pulled her back down. He just stared at her. It seemed like forever but finally he spoke. 

"Okay. Well, for starters, I broke up with her. That was a blatant lie. I broke up with her because it wasn't real. I felt like she was who I had to like, but it wasn't my heart."

"Oh..."

"I'm not done" he moved her directly in front of him and stared deeply in her eyes. "You are gorgeous, smart, passion, kind, and unbelievably sexy. And if you think for a second that's not true than I am not doing my job. Leslie... you are just my whole world. I would do anything for you. I want to be with you now, but also in the future. Which brings me to what I wanted to tell you earlier. I did a lot of college searching this week, but one college really stood out, nice campus, good classes, and the admission of a particular crazy small blonde girl". 

"Ben!" She screamed as she tackled him to the bed, tears starting to form. "Wait, no, you can't do that for me. You could go anywhere..."

"It's a good school! And I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for me, because I need you. I am deeply, ridiculously in love with you. You're it for me. You're just it". 

"I missed you so much" she said as the first tear dropped down her cheek. "I never meant to doubt you, you just weren't here and I..."

"I'm going to let you in on a secret, Leslie. I am never going to not be here again". He kissed her so sweetly it made her toes curl. They kissed and kissed until catch breathes were needed. "I am also going to talk to Cindy. No one makes my girlfriend feel like I don't love her." 

All of a sudden, Leslie pushed him onto the bed and straddled him, fumbling with his pants buttons. 

"Leslie?" He said with a laughing grin on his face. 

"You're my amazing boyfriend who is perfect and loves me and you deserve a blowjob". 

"God, you're ridicu-"

But her mouth was on him before he could get out another word.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter what, Ben and Leslie are always there for each other.

Senior year was finally coming to an end. 

This was something (until recently) Leslie was dreading horribly. She knew it was an end to life as she knows it. But she also realized that college was a new experience she was ready for. And then there was the Ben of it all. 

They had been dating most of the year and were both set to attend Indiana University in the fall. He was amazing... he did more for her then she could have dreamed and all because they got thrown together at Tom's party the second week of school. 

It was a complete stroke of luck. She always thought he was cocky and an ass, but now she knows him better than she knows herself and he is everything she wants probably for the rest of her life.

\---------------

Ben didn't show up that night. He climbed through her window almost every night, she had basically come to except him, and without him had trouble sleeping. When he didn't show up she wasn't concerned, it was a Friday and he was probably just busy. She might have been worried a few months ago, but Ben had changed her. She was more sure of herself, more confident, and he was an independent guy with his own life. 

She texted him saying she loved him and that she would stop by his house tomorrow. 

She didn't get a respond, which was a little unlike him. 

An hour went by and he was still radio silent, that's when she started to get worried. But she told herself it was fine and she would just see him tomorrow. 

She doses off eventually, but she missed his warmth...

\---------------

It was 2:00 am. 

She heard the noice and jumped up with a little screech. 

She looked up to see Ben tumbling through the window onto her floor. 

She immediately jumped up and into action. She knelt down and pulled his face into her hands. 

"Ben? What's going on?" She took in his appearance as she spoke. His hair was a mess and his shirt untucked and stained. She smelt alcohol somewhere on him and he seemed a little broken down. She pulled him up on his feet and guided him to the bathroom. 

He hadn't responded yet. She dampened a towel and wiped the dirt and marks off his face and skin. She also helped him change into a tee-shirt and pajama pants he had left here a few weeks ago. After he was all cleaned up she brought him back to her bed and pulled them both under the covers. 

He wrapped himself around her and wound his arms around her waist. She laid there quietly, placing gentle kisses on his head and face. 

After a while she spoke quietly, "Are you okay?"

He just nodded and tightened his grip on her. 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She felt him exhale deeply and prop his head up as if he was preparing to speak. 

"My dad took Henry and I out for drinks... to celebrate."

"Celebrate what?"

"Ulani is pregnant."

"What?! Are you joking?"

"No" He said quietly, starting to shake, "Henry got pissed and punched him. The next thing you know they're fighting in the middle of this bar... I tried to stop them, but my dad shoved me into a wall and I got knocked out..."

She leaned down and kissed the part of his head she imagined took the blow and he let out a breathy exhale. 

"They are both in the hospital, my mom, Ulani, and Steph are there. I called the ambulance, but I got out before the police and ambulance showed up. I feel like an idiot. I should have stopped it. I didn't know where to go... I'm sorry."

"Hey, hey, hey. I was worried about you. You did everything you could! And I wouldn't want you anywhere else... are you hurt?"

"No, I'm okay. I just hit my head, but I don't even think I have a concussion."

"I'm so sorry that happened, baby."

He instantly loosened up and let himself relax, she loved that she could do that for him. She pulled him into her chest and moved her lips down to his ear. "What can I do to make you feel better?"

He tilted his head up and wound a hand into her hair, pulling her to his lips and kissing her to tenderly her toes curled. 

"How did I get so lucky?"

She moved the kisses down his neck and onto his chest while she felt him sigh happily. 

"You had me from our first kiss."

"You mean the one at Tom's party when you hated me?" He said with a grin. 

"You didn't like me either, mister."

"False."

"What?"

"I knew I wanted to be with you for the minute I saw you. Wow, that sounds really sappy, but it's true. I've always known."

She smiled and thought back over the last year.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos encouraged and appreciated! :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie and Ben say goodbye to Pawnee (at least for now).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! It was my first one and all the positive responses have been amazing! Enjoy!

"Congratulations to the graduating class!" The announcer shouted as she heard cheers and screams and watched the hats start flying. 

She looked around to kids embracing and kissing and she scanned the crowd for Ben. 'Knope' and 'Wyatt' weren't particularly close in the alphabet, but after minutes of searching their eyes locked. 

She watched him push some dumb kid standing in his way and even get a couple looks, but his eyes never left hers. When they finally united, he scooped her up and kissed her so hard she felt like she was going to pass out. 

They made their way over to the adults where Julia was crying and Marlene was rubbing her arm. Steve was very quiet in the corner after almost not even being welcomed to come. They walked over and said their hellos. Leslie hugged her mom while Ben did the same and even shook his father's hand. 

Eventually they made it out of the crowded auditorium and outside in the fresh air. 

She looked at him and he just smiled, that same smile that made her forget anything else in the universe existed. 

\---------------

"Ben... you don't need to bring your entire collection of The Making Of Game Of Thrones books!" Leslie protested as they worked on his room. She had finished her packing complete with labeled boxes and even instructional binders on her packing lay out. So, she decided to help Ben. "You can leave some stuff here! You'll be coming back, only bring necessities!"

"Leslie, this are a necessity!"

"You're so cute when you get all nerdy." She said with a grin as she pulled in him for a kiss. 

"Hey now! You're not supposed to distract me. I'm supposed to be packing."

She giggles and started to pull away. 

"Woah, woah, woah, I didn't say I didn't want you to distract me." He said and pulled her back in and peppered kisses on her face. 

"I wish we could drive up together on Monday."

"Yeah, I know. But you have all your stuff and your mom is going to want to take pictures and it's just easier this way. But don't worry, the minute we get there, you're stuck with me."

She couldn't help but smile into his neck as he pulled her in tight. 

It's only been a year, but she doesn't know what she'd do without him. And now she never has to find out. 

He felt little tears start to form against his neck so he pulled her up. 

"Hey, none of that. This is a happy time. It's all about you and me."

"I know. I'm just really happy."

"Come on," He half-smiled and kissed her head, "let's finish up."

\---------------

He was leaving 1 hour and a half after her. He had come over to get all the boxes in her car and to send her off. Her mom was in the driver seat Ben had his head in her window. 

"I love you." He said as he kissed her tenderly. 

"I love you, too." He stated to pull out but she grabbed his neck and pulled him back in. 

After a little while they heard Marlene clear her throat. 

"You two realize you're going to the same place and will likely see each other later today, right?"

They both laughed and shared a final kiss. 

"Then I will see you later, Benjamin."

"And I will see you later, Lesliemin."

She cackled way too loud as they finally pulled away and took off down the street. She looked behind and saw Ben standing exactly where he had been seconds ago waving with a huge grin on his face. 

He knows just as well as she does, this is just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments encouraged an appreciated! I hope you enjoyed! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated and wanted! :)


End file.
